The 40's
by VioletIvoire
Summary: A short story about Hermione's stubbornness, and Lucius's stubborn tendency to hold firm to his decisions...


_The 40's_

* * *

_I own nothing (t_t)_

* * *

_**This short story does not follow the original Harry Potter timeline!**_

* * *

Visits to the doctor's office always result in a thirty minute to an hour wait in the waiting room, just to be escorted to an examination room where the patient will continue to wait another thirty minutes to an hour for the doctor to arrive and spend at least five to ten minutes with their patient. Thus, when our famous heroine of the Golden Trio stepped into St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries for a minor potions accident, she fully expected to be seen and released within the hour. When she ended up waiting the normal muggle time to be seen, she became even more agitated as the time passed. What happened to being seen within five minutes, and leaving in ten?

She paced the length of her appointed exam room after thirty minutes, muttering to herself about how this may as well be a muggle hospital instead of the magical hospital it was. Finally, after about forty-five minutes of waiting she stuck her head out of the door and over-heard why her Healer was taking so long.

"Lena please take him for a few minutes? I have to see this patient and I haven't even gotten a chance to read their medical report yet!" A tall blonde begged a redheaded nurse who just shook her head as he spoke.

"I am sorry Healer Malfoy, but we are even more backed up with patients today than usual! I don't have time to take care of _your_ infant," the nurse sneered at the distraught Healer as she walked off carrying a stack of blue folders filled with parchments. Our heroine's heart went out to her former classmate as she watched nurses and healers alike roll their eyes at the Death Eater defector.

"Malfoy!" She called out from the doorway of her exam room. Said Healer spun on his heels at the sound of his surname, and held back a sneer at one of his former enemies. Ever the brave witch, Hermione ignored the cold impassive mask he placed on his face as she beckoned him into her appointed room.

"Granger," he greeted professionally. The famous Heroine rolled her eyes at his attitude.

"Really Malfoy, I thought we put our school rivalries behind us all that time ago at Grimmauld Place," she reminded him politely.

"Why are you here?" Malfoy ignored her comments on their past. Hermione blushed to the blond's amusement.

"Minor potions accident," she held up her left hand to show her missing index finger, and opened her right hand to show said finger. The blond healer laughed, not at her misfortune, but because of the situation they both found themselves in.

"I would think someone like you could take care of that," Healer Draco Malfoy smirked at the potions mistress.

"Well, you see, everyone came over for some odd reason or another while I was busy brewing a blood replenishing potion. Little James accidentally knocked a little fairy dust into my cauldron and everyone freaked out at the explosion. I ended up here just to please everyone's ego that witches are 'damsels in distress' that need not take care of themselves," she ended up sneering at the end of her short tale.

"I hope you remembered to put that under stasis," was all the blond Healer said, pointing at her lost limb.

"Of course," the witch with soft curls rolled her eyes. "Who do you think I am?" She asked rhetorically. The Healer ignored that as he rocked his delicate bundle that suddenly chose to let out a call of distress. Hermione held out her arms asking with her eyes if she could take his precious bundle wrapped in a blue blanket, from his arms.

Malfoy hesitated before relenting and handed his former classmate his son. Hermione rocked the small infant. "He's beautiful," she breathed as the small blond babe opened his eyes to reveal stormy grey eyes.

"Uh, thank you," Draco's cheeks became a very light pink.

"I'll make you a deal," Hermione looked back up at her classmate. He raised an eyebrow, half in amusement and half in inquiry of her deal. "I get to take little Malfoy home while you tend to your healing duties, and you take care of my finger."

"I don't need your charity," the Healer sneered.

"You don't need charity Malfoy," the witch sneered back, then composed herself. "You obviously need a minder from what I witnessed not five minutes ago, and I am willing to offer my services," she said in what she hoped was a sincere voice. Really, she was sincere about her offer, but she also wanted to get back to her home after spending more than enough time at that blasted hospital.

"I can handle it myself," he hissed at her. "I have been doing it for two days now. My father will be here in five hours to take Scorpius home, as we have done for the past two days."

"How long will the higher-ups allow you to do that?" Hermione asked. "How long before they tell you to find someone to mind your child or leave work till you do?" Draco looked away. "I know you are going through a rough time Draco," Hermione said sadly. "Astoria was a really great person, and we all miss her too," she said softly as she held back tears.

Draco opened a cabinet and pulled out a potion, rubbed some on Hermione's missing limb, and her stub, and held both together as he murmured a spell. "Try moving it around," he said after five minutes. Hermione wiggled her finger crossed it with her middle finger and pulled it back some. She gave him a small smile.

"Thank you," she said as she made her way to leave the exam room.

"No," Draco shook his head. "Thank you," he said softly looking at the sink and soap dispenser.

"Any time, and I mean _any_ time," the witch emphasised, "you need someone to take care of him, please call me." Draco gave her a grateful look before replacing it with a smirk.

"Even at three in the morning Granger?" He asked innocently, too innocently.

"Yes," the foolishly brave heroine agreed. "Astoria was one of my best friends Draco. Just as I hope you are," she said softly as she left the exam room.

"Granger!" Draco called. She turned to look at him. "My father will pick him up about five hours from now. I'll send him your way?" He asked more than stated. Hermione nodded at the would be question.

"It would be nice to spar with him," Hermione smiled. "I have not had an intelligent conversation since you both left Grimmauld Place."

"He feels the same Granger," Draco said softly as he watched her walk away with his son to the nearest apparition point.

WaRzOnE*wArZoNe*WaRzOnE

Little Scorpius Malfoy peacefully slept, dreaming of warm milk and fresh nappies as Hermione cleaned her workspace and brewed a new batch of her previously failed potion. She shook her head at the memory of James's accidental magic dissolving her safety wards and entering her workstation. Her London town home was being filled with the soft tones of Bing Crosby, Vera Lynn, and some more great swing tunes being played over the airwaves.

"I come to say hello to my baby sister, and I catch her doing the boogie-woogie," a laughing voice said from the entry of Hermione's cellar.

"Demetrius!" Hermione gasped as she spun around to see her brother dressed in his military uniform.

"I found a straggler at your door," he motioned behind him as a tall, longhaired blond stepped out from behind her brother, smirking at a certain witch.

"Miss Granger," Lucius Malfoy greeted. "I must say you dance delightfully," he continued smirking.

"M-Mister Malfoy," Hermione blushed. "I was not expecting you for another two hours. I am sorry for making you wait."

"Not a problem Miss Granger. I met your brother at the door and he let me in," he explained. Hermione gave her brother a thankful glance.

"What brings you here Demetri?" Hermione asked as she turned to bottle her finished potions, and then to make her guests some tea.

"I can't just stop by to say hello?" He pouted. "Use the peppermint," he said as she grabbed a tin of leaves to steep and put it down to grab the one her brother preferred.

"You never just 'stop by' to say hello," Hermione said lightly to her older brother. "You really want to check up on me, but I can take care of myself," she gave him a half glare then turned to Mister Malfoy. "I put Scorpius down for a nap a few minutes ago. He is such a good baby," she smiled.

"Hermione," Demetrius gave her a serious look before Mister Malfoy could speak. "We really need to talk."

"It can wait a few minutes," she gave him a look that made him blush. "I am sorry for my brother's manners. He is usually a bit more respectful," she glared at her bronze-haired brother before giving Mister Malfoy an apologetic look. "It is quite close to lunch and I already have sandwiches prepared, why don't you both stay," she offered.

"That would be lovely Miss Granger, but I think you may have other important matters to attend to," he said gently as he quickly glanced at her brother and back to her as he took a sip of his cup of tea.

"No, no," Demetrius smiled. "You can listen in on our conversation it is not a personal matter."

"Then by all means, don't keep us waiting Demetri," Hermione said lightly. Her brother cleared his throat.

"Hermes I think you should leave London for a while. No, no listen!" He said as Hermione was about to interrupt. "I don't know if you live here in London Mister Malfoy," he said to the older man and then turned back to his sister, "I could get into serious trouble for telling you this, but I over-heard my superiors talking and London has become a prime target for the Nazis.

"If you have any family here Mister Malfoy please warn them to leave. Things are heating up," he said looking back at his little sister. "I know you just had a wizarding war, but this is a muggle war! Please Hermes consider my request and leave-"

A loud boom interrupted her brother's pleading. Hermione and the two men ran to her window to see smoke and debris off in the distance. Another loud boom and crashes closely followed the first and the ground shook with the impact.

"Scorpius!" Hermione ran to the bassinet she uncovered in her attic and picked up the wailing infant. Lucius closely followed her to protect the woman and his grandson from objects falling from their places on shelves or picture frames from the walls as bombs decimated buildings around them.

"I have to get back and help!" Demetrius yelled after them as he headed for the front door.

"Wait!" Hermione called, grabbing potions and stuffing them into a silk black bag. She shoved the bag into her brother's hands. "You remember what they are for please be safe!" She cried. "Use the portkeys please please, if you are in danger," she begged.

"Don't go outside," he ordered as he wiped her tears. "There is falling debris, and you could get hurt," he called as he ran out the front door. "Use the floo!" He shouted from the street.

Lucius wrapped his arms protectively around Hermione and Scorpius. "We have to leave," he said urgently, but softly. "Whatever they are using to destroy the buildings, they are coming closer," he said as he led them to the floo. Hermione ran and packed her store of potions with a flick of her wand.

"We have to get to St. Mungo's," she said as she warded her home.

"Draco will be fine," Lucius said with a strained voice as he flooed them out of her home with the soft notes of Vera Lynn's We'll Meet Again following a crying Hermione, a whimpering Scorpius, and the wizard trying to emanate a calm air about him. Lucius straightened Hermione as she stumbled out of the floo, and dusted her off. Hermione took in her surroundings before rushing outside of Malfoy Manor, looking off into the distance.

"Miss Granger?" Lucius questioned as he followed her. Hermione continued looking straight ahead into the distance and pointed. Little black dots littered the sky in the distance with small orange dots bursting in the air and falling to the earth.

"I finished going through one war only to walk into another three years later," she whispered as she rocked Scorpius back to sleep. The fatigued infant sucked on his small thumb as he turned his head towards her breast, her heartbeat lulling him back into Morpheus's arms. Lucius pulled her to him and laid a kiss on her temple. Hermione blushed as she looked up at him.

"You will not have to go through this alone," he said softly, but determinedly as he brushed a finger over his grandson's soft cheek. Hermione shook her head at his words.

"I will not to that to you...to your family," she said as she looked up into his determined grey eyes and knew her argument was going to be futile. "You lost your wife to Voldemort," she whispered, "and Astoria to child birth only three weeks ago," she cried for her friend. "I will not allow you to lose anyone else. I forbid it," she said firmly.

Lucius could only smile and laugh at the fire burning in the lionesses eyes. He bent his head down and gave her a small kiss right next to her lips. "Whether you want it or not I am going to be here for you," he chuckled. "I will not allow you to push me away again," his grey eyes glinted in determination.

"I will not allow that," Hermione said just as determined as the Slytherin. "You know nothing of the muggle world-"

"Then I will learn," he interrupted. "You will teach me or I will go out and learn myself." The witch sighed knowing her arguing was futile because he already made up his mind, and nothing would change it.

"_You do not even know what I have been planning_," she shook her head sadly as she spoke in German.

"_Tell me and we can work on your plans together_," Lucius replied, surprising Hermione by speaking fluently in the same language without the hint of an accent. Hermione looked thoughtful for a minute and then shook her head.

"I still refuse to let you take part in this," she said stubbornly. Lucius bit back a growl and spoke more harshly than he intended.

"You will include me witch! I will have you know that I want you safe from harm, and I will be there by your side protecting you!"

"Pardon me?" Hermione hissed. "You are not my brother and you are not my father nor my husband! You have no right ordering me around!" She yelled, startling little Scorpius. Hermione apologised to the little child as she rocked him, and sang softly as he calmed and eventually drifted off to sleep again.

Lucius watched as she lovingly tended to his grandson, and his heart ached at the sight. "I would not want nor wish to be your father or your brother," he sneered at the thought. "But, I will be your husband my dear Hermione," he grey eyes glimmered with hope and determination for their future. "You will look stunning with our child in your arms," he whispered as his lips brushed her ear.

"I-I should be going home now," Hermione stuttered as she blushed. "Thank you."

"No no my precious witch," Lucius said, stepping into her path and taking her by the waist. "Your home is most likely in ruins by now. You will remain here under my protection," he leaned his head in closer to her lips with each word he spoke. Hermione's breath hitched as his lips hovered just over hers.

"I was going to my family's cottage," she said breathlessly as her lips brushed his as she spoke. Lucius growled and pulled his head back.

"Cinnamon!" He called, and a house-elf appeared, bowing. "Pack all Miss Granger's things in her home that can be salvaged and place them in the rooms next to mine," he ordered.

"Who do you think your are?" Hermione hissed quietly being mindful of the sleeping infant. The wizard looked at the angry witch with the gleaming eyes of a Malfoy who was about to get his way.

"I have waited one year after the Dark Lord's defeat for you to figure out that Weasley child was not the one for you," he sneered. "I waited six months for you to get over him. Then I waited for you to finish your potions apprenticeship. Finally after three years I am tired of not having you in my arms," he squeezed her tighter against himself.

"I want to wake up in bed next to you. I want to hear you breathe when you sleep in my arms. I want to make you scream my name. I want to see the children we create suckling at your breast.

"Most of all...most of all I want to love you and for you to love me. I want to kiss you desperately," he took Hermione by surprise when he crushed their lips together. She gasped at the wonderful sensations he was making her feel. The wizard slid his tongue inside the heroine's mouth savouring her exquisite taste. He groaned at the thought that nothing would ever taste sweeter than her kiss, not even his secret addiction, crème brûlée.

"Please," he hated how it sounded like he was begging, but he continued when she hesitated at his tone. "Please stay. If not for me then for my grandson and for Draco." Hermione took a moment to process those words, his voice, his pleading grey eyes, and shook her head. Lucius looked crestfallen as he looked away letting go of his hold on her, then looked back coldly at the witch after he was able to compose himself. "Thank you for taking care of my grandson Miss Grang-" he began coldly, clearing Hermione of her thoughts.

"You misunderstand," Hermione interrupted softly as she looked past his cold façade, and into his eyes that betrayed his true feelings. "You have just taken me by surprise. I never thought anyone would want me that way...feel for me that way. Especially someone as out spoken as you have once been about blood purity." He looked enraged at that last comment, but Hermione hurriedly continued.

"I know you have rethought your beliefs, that you have dismissed most of them and have reshaped others. I just...it's...what is so special about me?" She asked softly. "What is so special about bushy-haired, buck toothed, know-it-all Hermione Granger?"

"You've honestly no idea," Lucius breathed as he took the witch in his arms again. "You are special to me because you are the only one who I can hold an intelligent conversation with, because not only are you almost more powerful a witch than I am, a wizard, but your compassionate heart is just as powerful as your magical core. You are special to me, Hermione Granger, because you are _you_, and you will not just sit by and let me order you around without a plausible reason," he smiled at that last bit.

Hermione was once again speechless as his words flowed through her, making her heart flutter. She reached out to feel his smooth cheek under her fingertips. His head leaned into her palm as they held each others gaze. Stormy grey eyes looking back into honey-brown eyes.

"I made a contact in Germany," Hermione said softly. Lucius looked back confused. "A relative escaped Germany this past month. The German leader, Adolf Hitler, has placed the Jews into concentration camps," she said with tears beginning to gather in her eyes.

"My contact said that they are placing them into gas chambers. Men, women, children. Hitler is killing them with a poisonous gas and burning the bodies in pits," Hermione cried as she took in Lucius's shocked face. "My contact is smuggling children, mostly orphans, and very few adults. I just need to figure out placements for the refugees. America or Switzerland would be the safest place for them, but I don't know how to get them out without magic."

Lucius looked thoughtful as he contemplated the muggle's situation. Gosh they were worse than Voldemort in a way. "Who else is in on your plan?" Lucius asked.

"I have told no one," Hermione said quietly, but looked ashamed because she may disappear one day and no one would know why.

"At least you realise your mistake," Lucius frowned at her. "When are you supposed to meet your contact?"

"I am to meet a boat at a private port. He said to look for a faded blue and white fishing boat eight days from now. It will be flying a blue flag with a white snake," Hermione said softly, not meeting his gaze, which was boring into the side of her right cheek.

"It never occurred to you he might be setting you up?" Lucius asked tightly. Hermione nodded at the question.

"I used veritaserum in his tea." Lucius laughed at her words.

"My witch," he sighed into her soft hair. "I have an idea, but we will have to talk with Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"I don't want to put Kingsley in an awkward situation," she shook her head.

"Trust me, you won't be," Lucius murmured into her hair, her soft scent of Jasmine, Violets, and Tuberose filling his nostrils. It was uniquely her, and it was driving him to distraction.

* * *

_As I mentioned at the beginning, this story _does not _follow the pre-set Harry Potter timeline._

_I was just picturing Hermione's hair in a snood (a decorative hair net) with Ruby Red lipstick and Lucius in a pinstripe suit with the hat to follow (^.^)_


End file.
